peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Jerks in Video Games!
PBG takes a look at some of video games biggest jerks. Synopsis There are a lot of jerks in video games. PBG says that in real life people respect each other, while showing hateful comments on the screen. 10. Every other character - Mario Kart Double Dash. This one is a stretch. PBG wants to put a curse on Waluigi's family, but as he is playing as Luigi, he puts a curse on himself. He gets hit by a blue shell. 9. Mido - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. PBG introduces Mido and everyone boos him. Mido is a jerk and bosses everyone else around. PBG steals his stuff. 8. The kids - Elder Scrolls Skyrim. PBG gives a warning that this may be offensive to some people. The kids are disrespectful. He wants to kill them, and finds a mod to be able to harm them. PBG spends some time killing kids, and piles them in the fire. 7. Duck Hunt Dog - Duck Hunt. PBG is playing Duck Hunt and feels bad when the dog laughs at him. He shoots himself with the Zapper. 6. Jamie - Harvest Moon. He can water a whole field of plants with one swing. He thinks he is Dragonborn, and apologizes for the bad joke. Jamie is pissed that the player has been called in to help. Jamie says she hates rain, but stands out in it. PBG is told to give a feather to marry the girl he likes. He decides to give it to Jamie because she is going to be pissed. However, this backfires as she calls him sexy! 5. The Yeti - Ski Free. PBG makes up a song about Skiing in Ski Free. He gets eaten by the yeti, and decides to put the game onto fast mode. He manages to escape the yeti only to smack himself into a tree, and gets eaten. 4. Pac Man - Pac Man 2 The New Adventures. The player has no direct control over Pac Man, but merely encourage him to do things. Pac Man steals a balloon and buys a soda. He refuses to do what the player tells him to do, and is a jerk to everybody. 3. Commander Shepard - Mass Effect. Taking on the Renegade route makes him a real jerk. Rather than saving his crew, he decides to go dancing and doesn't manage to save the crew in time. 2. Pokey - Earthbound. He forces the player to help find his brother and doesn't do anything useful. He is also a traitor, as he has been working with the enemy the whole time and mocks the player the whole time. PBG feels sorry for this misunderstood character. Pokey sends an insulting letter, and PBG is angry. 1. Gary - Pokémon. aka Dumbutt! He is notorious for being a jerk. It's like a prize for being insulted by him. He challenges the player for no reason. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos